dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dashiva
Whoa, thanks for your great work on Profession. I can see this isn't your first wiki experience! --DropDeadGorgias 15:32, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) Admin As I no longer subscribe to the dofus game, I feel the need to promote some admins. I think that you've shown great skill editing with the wiki and have made good judgements as to article naming and organization. Are you interested? --DropDeadGorgias 18:11, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) : I'd accept a sysop position, but admin requires more dedication than I can offer. Dashiva 20:08, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Please see w:Help:User access levels#Administrators for a list of the role of Admins on wikicities. Admin and sysop are used interchangeably on Mediawiki systems in general. I'm not really expecting any dedication beyond what you are already doing; there are just certain actions that require an admin to execute, such as page deletions. As I no longer subscribe to dofus, I would not be eligible to make decisions on those kind of decisions. --DropDeadGorgias 18:41, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::: Which is why sysop is a much better term. Admin sounds like someone at the very top, so at least bureaucrat powers. :) To make it simple: I don't want to be in charge. Other than that, I'll be as admin as needed. Dashiva 21:10, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::OK, you're a sysop. Lemme know if you have any questions about the features. --DropDeadGorgias 00:09, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Variable prices Is it alright with you if we list variable prices on the discussion pages? This information is pertinent to game play; much more so than the NPC price. (NPC price seems worthless IMHO. Who's going to sell a King Gobball Wool to a NPC for 400k?)— three : One of the main points of the wiki is to be an objective source of correct information. Pricing is highly subjective and changes from day to day and week to week, and in my opinion it doesn't belong on the wiki at all. If you disagree, at least centralize it all on one page, like Pricing or similar, so we can attach the necessary warnings and disclaimers. - Dashiva 06:56, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Main Page Please read the discussion on main page, I posted 2 suggestions there. Also, Im sorry to keep asking, but how can i get un-banned from acdragonx... TS wont talk to me. : I have nothing to do with that, there's no point in asking me. - Dashiva 07:45, 22 February 2006 (UTC) wtf? Why are you removing the direct links to the backpack category? The Backpack page just says "See Category:Backpack". Any text explaining the origin or use of backpacks could easily be added to the category page. Why link through the Backpack page when it's clearly a useless vestige? : btw, just in case it wasn't clear what I was doing... I wasn't creating a new category. The Category:Backpack syntax is a method for linking to the category from inside the article, without just adding a category tag (which is all Category:Backpack would do). :: I know the syntax, I use it on most of the mechanics pages. :) Now, we have many links that lead to stubs or empty pages, because even though the page isn't written, we know it's going to be there. Backpack is a page about backpacks. Category:Backpack is a list of pages in the backpack category. Even though the only current content on Backpack is a link to Category:Backpack, it doesn't mean that's all it will ever be. It just means I was creating a lot of categories and associated pages that day, and didn't have anything more in the copy/paste content. :: So what I'm getting at is that we shouldn't just remove links to a page because it lacks content right now. A link should point where it wants to go, even if the destination is under construction. Besides, changing the links only makes someone improving the page less likely because they'll never reach it. Does that clarify my intent sufficiently? - Dashiva 01:48, 1 March 2006 (UTC) ::: I realized after I posted that you knew the syntax. What left me puzzled was your comment "We already have category:backpack" when you made the first change. In regards to the Backpack page... my thoughts on the matter still stand. IMHO, any relevant information to backpacks can be added to the Category:Backpack page header. I think the most information we'd ever need about backpacks would be "equips in place of your cloak, usually weighs 5 pods, adds carrying capacity." What extra information about backpacks would merit an additional page?— three :::: One example would be a table comparing weight bonus, other bonuses and requirements of the different backpacks. That way you could find the best backpack available to you without having to check all the pages. - Dashiva 07:35, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Forgetfulness Potion Prices What do you mean record the actual prices? Those ARE the actual prices. Every single level doesn't need to be observed when they clearly follow a simple equation. --EToaster 18:12, 15 March 2006 (EST) : No, those are the prices predicted by the formula. Make sure you understand the difference between predicted results and actual results. Every single level doesn't have to be observed, but a hypothesis with no data to support it is worthless. Furthermore, if you keep records of the observed data, you won't have to repeat the observations every time you reject a hypothesis, and you enable other people to examine your conclusions and their validity. - Dashiva 11:16, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Connecting My Contributions From My IP To My Account If you could, please make it so it reads that the tofu build for osa's was written by me. The IP keeps it anoymous and I would like to add my name to it. : Nothing I can do about that. Contributions made while anonymous remain anonymous. - Dashiva 10:38, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Enutrof/Intelligence You just deleted enutrof/fire, and said it was unrealistic, yet i know a lvl 99 enutrof that is intelligence build. Their name is whoo if you need to contact them to ask. -MrMunchie